Un souhait différent
by Kokoroyume
Summary: Toujours mon couple fétiche à l'honneur SeiSub mais cette fois dans un crossover. Ils s'affrontent une fois encore mais cela se terminera peut être autrement...
1. Prologue

Auteur : kokoroyume

Disclaimer : Chaque personnage est la propriété de Clamp

Petite note de l'auteur : ce prologue est très (très...) court et en partie tiré du manga mais ne vous inquiétez pas les chapitres seront bien plus longs

( pour le titre j'ai pas trouvé mieux --')

**Un souhait différent**

_Prologue_

Un kekkaï venait d'être tendu.

Kamui reconnut dans l'instant l'aura de Subaru et, son adversaire, c'était lui, le Sakurazukamori.

Le leader des dragons du ciel devait le rejoindre ; il le pressentait, les conséquences de cet affrontement risqueraient d'être terribles pour le chef des Sumeragi. Lui, Yuzuriha, Arashi et Sorata devaient protéger le kekkaï du temple Yasukuni, selon les propres recommandations de leur Yumemi, pourtant Kamui se devait de régir.

Rapidement, la décision fût prise : il irait au Rainbow Bridge avec la prêtresse d'Isé et les deux autres dragons du ciel resteraient au temple.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La bataille faisait rage, les maîtres du yin et du yang usant de l'ensemble de leur pouvoir pour prendre le dessus sur leur adversaire.

- HIKU !

Des shikigamis à l'aspect d'oiseaux blancs se précipitèrent sur le Sakurazukamori, ce dernier les repoussant sans effort. Cessant un instant leur combat, ils s'observèrent dans le silence puis l'assassin entama un sort et des branches de cerisier s'emparèrent du corps de Subaru. Calme, l'exorciste, à l'aide d'une simple goutte de sang, brisa le sort.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser de tels mirages, je suis resté prisonniers du cerisier depuis ce jour.

Seishiro ôta lentement ses lunettes.

- Le Kamui dragon de la terre m'as dit qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pourrais exaucé ton voeu.

Le bandage qui enserrait le crâne du jeune exorciste fût emporté jusqu'à l'assassin, ce dernier le maintint un instant entre ses doigts avant de le libérer au vent.

- Mais il paraît que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense. Ton souhait serait-il de me tuer ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

L'oeil émeraude unique fixa longuement l'oeil ambré.

- Non.

Ils se préparèrent à attaquer, sachant pertinemment que cette attaque serait sans doute la dernière. Mais, au moment où ils s'apprêtaient mutuellement à lancer leurs sorts, un éclat de lumière intense leur fit interrompre leur action.

Subaru ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pénétrer son kekkaï et Seishiro semblait tout aussi perplexe.

La lumière s'intensifia rapidement, révélant soudain une puissance étonnante, et laissant entrevoir en son centre une forme étrange.

- Une... plume ? S'étonnèrent-ils en même temps.

La clarté s'accentua et finit par les aveugler totalement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le kekkaï venait de se briser.

Kamui n'y croyait pas.

- SUBARU !

Il accéléra, se déplaçant rapidement de toit en toit, toujours accompagné de Arashi.

- Subaru ! Où es-tu !

Ils venaient d'atteindre le Rainbow Bridge.

- SUBARU !

Pas de réponse.

Ils cherchèrent des yeux les deux combattant mais en vain. Ils ne ressentaient plus leur énergie. Les traces de l'affrontement étaient bien visibles mais d'eux pas le moindre signe. Il n'y avait pas, dirait-on, une seule goutte de sang sur l'ensemble des décombres.

Ils avaient tout bonnement disparus.

_A suivre... _

Vous avez deviné le crossover ? Oui, j'en suis certaine

Alors que pensez-vous de ce tout petit prologue ? Je publie la suite ?


	2. Chapitre 1

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de cette fic est la propriété de Clamp _

_Petite note de l'auteur : Cette fic ne sera pas très longue je pense mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même : )_

_( pour le titre j'ai toujours pas trouvé mieux --')_

**Un souhait différent**

_Chapitre 1_

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, son adversaire faisait de même.

Le regard de Seishiro s'ancra dans le sien durant de longues secondes puis se porta sur le décor qui à présent les entourait.  
La surprise s'afficha alors sur les traits de Subaru en découvrant l'étrangeté du paysage.

Il n'y avait plus trace de Tokyo.

La nature était reine en ces lieux. Ils se trouvaient au centre d'une forêt verdoyante où s'épanouissaient une multitude de plantes plus différentes les unes des autres. Bizarrement, elles semblaient pousser en harmonie, un séquoia géant s'accommodant facilement d'un peuplier à quelques mètres de lui ou un cerisier bourgeonnant à quelques pas d'un chêne. Un spectacle inédit.

Ils n'auraient pas dû se trouver là.

Leur place n'était pas sous ce ciel azur.

Ce lieu ne méritait pas de subir leur bataille acharnée.

Subaru se concentra et fit jaillir de ses mains son imposant kekkaï. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le Sakurazukamori.

- Nous allons finir ce que nous avons commencé Seishiro.

L'assassin lui sourit. Sans attendre il lui envoya une horde de shikigamis noirs, brisant au passage branches et troncs.

Subaru les évita dans un premier temps, bondissant de branches en branches, puis, avisant d'une occasion, les détruisit après que l'un d'eux lui ait entaillé la joue gauche. Joingnant les mains, il entama à son tour un sort, parvenant à peine à effleurer son adversaire, le jeune homme ne réussi qu'à lui erraffler la main droite.

Un douleur s'insinua à l'instant même dans sa main.

Il chercha des yeux Seishiro une interrogation dans le regard. Quelque chose...

Il porta ses doigts à son visage effleurant avec hésitation l'entaille qui se trouvait juste en dessous de son oeil valide. La même. Comme pour sa main. C'était trop invraisemblable.

Il ne sortit cette fois qu'un seul ofuda et, une fois changé en oiseau, le lança sur le Sakurazukamori. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à se défendre et le shikigami le blessa à l'épaule. Coup qui l'atteint aussitôt, son épaule droite pareillement marquée à celle de son adversaire.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? dit-il en s'adressant à l'assassin.

Seishiro s'adossa contre un tronc d'arbre quelconque, il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Le chef des Sumeragi s'approcha de lui ne laissant plus que quelques mètres entre eux.

- Tu te joues encore de moi ?

Il sourit une fois encore.

- Cette fois, ce n'est pas de mon fait.

Subaru se contenta d'observer se nonchalance malgré leur situation.

Lui disait-il la vérité ?

Apparemment. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un tel sort pourrait lui apporter ?

Il s'efforça calmement de résorber son kekkaï et peu à peu la forêt luxuriante qu'ils venaient en partie de détruire retrouva son aspect premier.

Il soupira.

- Dans ces conditions, notre combat ne rime à rien, déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'assassin.

L'homme ne cilla pas relâchant par intermittence de légers nuages de fumée.

Subaru voulut prendre dans sa poche ses propres cigarettes mais en vain. Il avait dû les perdre durant leur affrontement. Il leva les yeux au ciel s'enfonçant dans son bleu profond puis observa avec attention ce lieu insolite. Quelques heures pus tôt à peine, il était encore persuadé que sa fin ne tarderait plus.

Le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Ils se trouvaient ailleurs, peut-être encore dans leur monde mais il en doutait, en compagnie de Seishiro, la seule personne capable de réaliser son souhait, sans pouvoir à présent faire en sorte qu'il se réalise.

Il reporta son attention sur cet homme borgne, tout comme lui, hésita à lui parler un instant, mais voyant son éternel sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il ne dit rien. L'assassin écrasa sa cigarette et continua de le fixer avec la même intensité.

Le jeune exorciste se força à détourner le regard et entama sa marche.

Comment pourrait-il retrouver sa route ? Il fallait d'abord...

Le Sakurazukamori venait d'apparaître à ses côtés et marchait à son rythme.

Subaru ne montra pas signe de réaction bien qu'il appréciait sa présence. Ils avancèrent ainsi, dans le silence, le paysage n'évoluant guère, l'écoulement d'une rivière venant juste emplir l'espace sonore, et le jeune homme ne cessait de penser à ces sentiments si contradictoires face à ses devoirs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer alors qu'il aurait dû le haïr. Comme c'était pathétique. L'ancien vétérinaire ne le considérait-il pas pourtant comme un simple objet qui ne méritait pas ou peu son attention ? Et, sans cette situation, il l'aurait déjà tué, oubliant son visage dans l'instant.

Il sentit soudain une main qui lui effleurait la joue évitant soigneusement son entaille.

- Voilà une magie intéressante... Et une simple plume en serait responsable ? dit Seishiro semblait-il amusé à cette idée.

La plume.

Ce devait effectivement être la cause de cette situation. Le pouvoir qu'elle véhiculait lui était inconnu. Il devait la retrouver.

Les doigts de l'assassin descendirent vers son épaule et il se crispa lorsqu'ils atteignirent sa blessure apparemment plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le Sakurazukamori lui sourit.

- Tu es devenu plus puissant Subaru.

Cette plaie devait être aussi profonde dans la chair de son vis-à-vis.

L'homme se dirigea vers la rivière et s'assit à sa rive. Il ôta son imper noir puis retroussa les manches de sa chemise et dénoua sa cravate.

- Je vais soigner ton épaule, il serait dommage qu'une bête infection ait raison du treizième chef du clan Sumeragi, non ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

- Je peux le faire moi-même, répondit-il avec froideur.

Il se débarrassa à son tour de son manteau et se délesta de ses vêtements de corps.

Cette soudaine bienvaillance à son égard cachait-elle quelque chose ?

Non. Il ne se préoccupait que de lui-même, l'étendue des pouvoirs de ce sort leur restant inconnu.

Il nettoya sa plaie à l'aide l'eau, tiède et étonnament claire, de la rivière alors que Seishiro faisait de même. Puis il chercha ce qui pourrait convenir pour bander son épaule. Au moment où il s'apprétait à sacrifier sa longue veste beige, Seishiro s'approcha de lui cravate à la main.

- Je doute que tu puisses t'occuper correctement de ton épaule seul.

Subaru ne dit rien et l'assassin s'installa à ses côtés. Sans dire un mot, il lui prit la cravate des mains et la déchira en deux. Son aîné le regarda interrogateur.

- Tu en as besoin toi aussi, déclara-t-il.

Prenant de ses mains l'un des morceaux de tissu, Seishiro commença à effectuer le bandage.

- Même si tu affirmes avoir changé, Subaru, tu restes toujours aussi gentil, même avec moi, dit-il en posant ses mains avec douceur sur son épaule meurtrie.

Il retint un frisson en sentant ses doigts parcourir sa peau ce qui accentua le sourire de l'assassin et qui, bien que cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, le fit légèrement rougir.

- Et tu es toujours aussi mignon, renchérit-il en fixant son oeil dans le sien.

Sa main se crispa sur le bout de cravate qu'il tenait toujours.

Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'y faire. Il tenait des propos si tendres alors que peu auparavant il avait fait une victime de plus. Un homme, ou une femme, qu'il avait assassiné froidement, sans la moindre émotion.

Le jeune homme s'appliqua à son tour à nouer correctement le tissu autour de sa blessure, s'autorisant un instant à jeter un oeil discret sur le torse puissant du Sakurazukamori. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à ce dernier et, Subaru le remarquant, il s'empressa de terminer son ouvrage se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

Ils réenfilèrent tous deux leurs vêtements dans le silence.

Le regard du jeune exorciste se perdit un certain temps dans le lent cheminement des eaux de la rivière. Ses pensées se recentraient lentement sur le problème.

- Il faut retrouver cette plume...

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un lumière aveuglante fit son apparition sur l'autre rive et, dans l'instant, quatre personnes se retrouvèrent à cet endroit même.

Il y avait là deux hommes et deux adolescents accompagnés d'une étrange créature peut-être semblable, à première vue, à un lapin ou plutôt à une peluche.

Leurs pouvoirs à tous étaient étranges, tout autant que leurs vêtements.

L'un des hommes avait une stature imposante et des cheveux courts noir corbeau quant à l'autre il avait plutôt un aspect androgyne et des cheveux blonds mi-longs. Les deux adolescent étaient plus banals, les cheveux châtains, le regard déterminé pour le garçon et les yeux emplis de douceur pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière posa soudain les yeux sur eux, ces deux hommes assis près de la rivière, et ils brillèrent d'un éclat de surprise. Surprise qui devait sans doute aussi se refléter dans les yeux de Subaru.

Ils étaient tous si puissant et pourtant si jeunes.

Qui étaient-ils ?

_A suivre..._

Ca avance doucement mais j'espère que ça vous plaît :°)

Je pense que le crossover est clair maintenant : un ptit X/TRC !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis : ) !


	3. Chapitre 2

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de cette fic est la propriété de Clamp _

_Petite note de l'auteur : merci infiniment pour les avis et reviews : )_

_( recherche de titre définitivement abandonée --')_

**Un souhait différent**

_Chapitre 2_

- Ce n'est pas mon monde.

- Le mien non plus, renchérit Fye.

- Mekyo ! Mokona à ressenti la présence d'une plume ! s'enthousiasma-t-il, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts.

- Elle a fait vite pour une fois la boule de poils, s'étonna Kurogane.

- C'est vrai Kurorin, ajouta le magicien en souriant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de...

- Princesse ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune fille semblait fixer un point avec étonnement. Elle cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête.

- J'avais crû ..., non, j'ai dû me tromper, répondit-elle en souriant à Shaolan.

Ce dernier l'observa intrigué.

- Alors Mokona, où se trouve-t-elle ? interrogea Fye avec douceur.

- ...

- Mokona ?

- Mokona a perdu la plume, déclara le petit être d'un air défait, ses yeux à présent refermés.

- Mouais, c'était trop beau, tu sers pas à grand chose en fin de compte, lâcha le guerrier.

- Kurorin est méchant avec Mokona ! se plaignit ce dernier en se précipitant dans les bras de Fye.

- Allons Kuro-puu, ce n'est pas la faute de Mokona.

- C'est Kurogane ! Combien de fois faudra vous le répéter, s'énerva-t-il.

- Kuro-puu ! Kuro-puu !

- Ferme-là !

- Kuro-puu !

Voyant le guerrier s'approcher menaçant, il s'échappa des bras du magicien tout en continuant à répéter ce surnom ridicule.

- Arrête ça ! hurla Kurogane en colère et tentant en vain de le faire taire.

Fye regarda la scène avec amusement puis rejoint les deux adolescents.

- En tous cas, nous sommes au moins certains qu'une plume de Sakura se trouve dans ce monde.

- Oui, confirma le jeune garçon.

- Je crois avoir ressenti un autre pouvoir également, ajouta Sakura avec hésitation.

- Mokona l'a ressenti aussi ! s'exclama-t-il en se posant sur l'épaule de cette dernière au plus grand dam du guerrier. Ce sont deux pouvoirs, opposés mais semblables.

- Oui, il me semble même que l'un d'eux me soit familier..., continua la jeune fille.

Elle observa un instant la rivière.

- ... mais je ne parviens plus à me rappeler où je l'ai ressenti. Je suis désolée.

- Ne vous excusez pas princesse, nous allons retrouver votre plume, dit Shaolan avec détermination.

Elle lui sourit reconnaissante.

- Bon, par où allons-nous ? demanda le magicien. Mokona ?

- Mokona ne sait pas ...

- Je pense que nous devrions longer la rivière, proposa Sakura.

Les intuitions de la princesse se révélant souvent exactes, la petite troupe se dirigea vers le cours d'eau. Ils le traversèrent là où se trouvait un passage naturel et entamèrent leur exploration.

Un instant la jeune fille crut percevoir une présence mais elle ne vit rien. Ces deux hommes qu'elle avait semblé apercevoir n'avaient dû être qu'une illusion.

- - -

Ils les observaient, Subaru plus qu'étonné par cette étrange situation.

Ils venaient de les dépasser, les frôlant presque sans paraître les voir.

Le jeune exorciste essaya de les interpeler, attrapant au passage le bras de la jeune fille mais... sa main lui passa au travers. Cette dernière se retourna, surprise, et, ne paraissant pas le voir, reprit sa route à l'appel de l'adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est pourtant clair Subaru.

Il se retourna vers Seishiro, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde décontenancé par ces faits étonnants.

- Pas pour moi.

- Ils évoluent simplement sur un plan différent du notre.

Logique, en effet.

- Nous devons pourtant bien entrer en contact avec eux.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda l'assassin.

- Car ce sont les seuls êtres humains qui semblent présents dans ce monde, sans doute les seuls à pouvoir nous aider, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Ils sont puissants mais je doute qu'ils puissent nous être d'un quelconque secours. Ils ne nous voient pas et, même si c'était le cas, nous ne pourrions pas communiquer avec eux, dit-il détaché.

Effectivement leur langage était incompréhensible, Subaru devait le reconnaître. Pourtant, la magie de cette jeune fille lui semblait peu éloigné de celle de cette fameuse plume et Seishiro avait dû s'en rendre compte lui aussi.

- Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il neutre. Je vais les suivre.

Sur cette affirmation, il se mit à leur rythme laissant entre-eux une dizaine de mètres. Il allait sans doute trouver un moyen de leur parler, il le fallait.

- Tu es donc si pressé de retourner dans notre monde ?

Le Sakurazukamori marchait à nouveau à ses côtés.

Le chef des Sumeragi le regarda et pu lire encore de l'amusement sur son visage. Il se détourna, peut-être un peu de colère dans le coeur. Le considérait-il encore comme un enfant pour toujours poser un tel regard sur lui ? Cet enfant avec qui il avait passé ce terrible pari. Ou bien peut-être ne le considérait-il encore est toujours que comme un simple jouet qu'il briserait un jour ou l'autre.

- J'ai un souhait à accomplir.

- Que je suis le seul à pouvoir réaliser, n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'est pas me tuer, que désires-tu Subaru ? demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Le silence s'installa entre-eux.

Il ne lui dirait pas avant qu'il ne se réalise. Si aujourd'hui il le lui révélait, sans doute pousserait-il encore son jeu plus loin, s'amusant à le faire souffrir un peu plus encore. Ou bien, au contraire, et cela était plus que probable, disparaîtrait-il pendant bien des années encore, lui ôtant tout espoir d'arriver à ses fins, le laissant errer dans cette vie qui n'en était plus une pour lui.

- Tant que nous sommes ici, cela n'a pas d'importance, déclara encore froidement Subaru.

Le jeune homme n'en ajouta pas plus et continua d'avancer à un rythme régulier l'assassin l'accompagnant toujours.

L'exorciste suivait du regard le petit groupe qui les précédait.

Des rires, de la douceur, de la bienvaillance. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

Lui aussi il l'avait été à une époque. Le sourire d'Hokuto, son affection... il ne les retrouverait jamais. Et il en était, lui, le chef du clan Sumeragi, le seul fautif.

Subaru ne détachait pas son attention de ces quatres personnes et de ce petit être aux étranges pouvoirs. La confiance semblait régner parmi eux. Cette même confiance qu'il lui avait accordé dans son adolescence...

Ils marchèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures, le contraste entre les cinq compagons et les maîtres du yin et du yang restant profondément marqué, les uns découvrant ce nouveau monde avec intérêt, les autres semblant plongés dans l'indifférence pure.

Au crépuscule, les premiers s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière bordée d'arbres fruitiers et les seconds en firent de même.

Toute la journée il avait essayé. Subaru avait tenté sort sur sort, faisant appel à ses shikigamis et dressant même un kekkaï mais cela avait été inutile. Pas moyen d'entrer en contact avec eux. Il soupira tandis qu'il s'asseyait à même le sol. Que pouvait-il encore imaginer pour parvenir à ses fins ? Leur retour dans leur monde était plus que jamais compromis.

Seishiro s'installa à quelques pas de lui déposant au passage une dizaine de variétés différentes de fruits devant eux.

- N'est-ce pas étonnant ? Tant de possibilités dans un tel lieu alors qu'ailleurs nous n'aurions pas le choix.

Il observa les aliments qu'il venait d'apporter puis releva la tête vers son jeune compagnon.

- Mais, finalement, même lorsque nous pouvons choisir nous souhaitons toujours les mêmes choses, ajouta-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, Subaru ne sachant ce qu'il devait chercher à comprendre dans l'éclat brillant dans l'oeil ambré ou simplement dans les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, puis le jeune homme pris une des pêches qui reposaient sur l'herbe fraîche.

- Merci pour les fruits.

Cette phrase était somme toute des plus banales mais en même tant totalement absurde dans l'état actuel des choses. Ce genre de réactions faisaient apparemment parti de ces comportements qui ne changeraient jamais chez lui.

Le Sakurazukamori lui sourit, pensant sans doute la même chose à cet instant, et s'empara d'une pomme et d'une grappe de raisins.

Ils mangèrent dans ce silence qui ne les quittait plus, à peine brisé par le souffle du vent qui s'intensifiait avec la nuit tombante ou les quelques voix provenant des seuls autres êtres qui parcouraient ce monde. Cette absence de bruit était pesante pour Subaru quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Mais comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Il n'y avait rien à dire.

La lueur du feu de camp à l'autre bout de la clairière faiblit puis s'éteignit totalement laissant place à l'obscurité légèrement atténuée par le pâle reflet de la lune. Ils n'avaient même pas songé , ni l'un ni l'autre, à préparer un feu, ça ne leur était d'aucune utilité.

Subaru se leva, atteignit le pied d'un chêne puis se laissa glisser contre son tronc.

Il était fatigué. Fatigué de cette journée à laquelle il n'aurait pas dû survivre, de ce monde qui ne l'intéressait pas, de la présence de cet assassin qui semblait se moquer de lui et qu'il ne voulait pourtant pas quitter.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il les ouvrit à nouveau en sentant la présence de l'ancien vétérinaire. Il venait de s'installer lui aussi au pied de cet arbre, à l'opposé exact où lui venait de s'asseoir. L'exorciste entendit rouler la pierre de son briquet. L'odeur âcre de la fumée ne tarda pas à l'atteindre, une odeur si familière. Le jeune homme ferma cette fois définitivement les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Subaru.

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à l'atteindre, l'écho de la voix de Seishiro résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

- - -

Il avait chaud. Pas trop cependant. Une chaleur agréable. Peu à peu il émergeait revenant à la réalité. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement d'abord, s'habituant à la douce clarté de l'aube puis totalement.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Il s'étonna de trouver le long manteau du Sakurazukamori étendu sur lui mais cette surprise ne fût rien face à la constatation qui vint ensuite. Sa tête reposait contre une épaule chaude, celle de Seishiro bien sûr.

Il se redressa aussi calmement qu'il le put.

L'assassin semblait toujours plongé dans le sommeil.

Il se releva, chancelant à peine mais à présent bien éveillé, le manteau de son compagnon dans la main.

Se retrouver ainsi aux côtés de lui était bien le dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait ce matin.

Pourquoi continuait-il à avoir de pareilles attentions pour lui ?

« Il a dû avoir froid cette nuit » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser alors que machinalement il le recouvrait de son long pardessus noir.

Subaru frôla ses cheveux de ses fins doigts.

Sa main se referma sur son poignet. L'exorciste resta immobile, le regard de Seishiro le paralysant.

- Merci Subaru.

Un sourire charmeur.

- Pourquoi continues-tu ce jeu avec moi ? questionna-t-il en tentant de garder un minimum son sang froid toujours penché au-dessus de l'assassin.

- Je voulais simplement éviter de te voir tomber malade, lui répondit-il relevant uniquement la référence à la veste et en gardant son expression charmeuse.

Un instant interdit Subaru se reprit finalement.

- Ah oui, ce sort...

Seishiro l'attira encore un peu plus à lui.

- Que souhaites-tu vraiment Subaru ?

Son regard intense, sa proximité.

Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus lui résister très longtemps.

- Lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

Il tremblait légèrement à présent, tentant de fuir son regard.

Seishiro le retint quelques instant encore puis le relâcha enfin.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna peu à peu de lui n'osant à présent plus croiser son oeil unique.

- Combien de temps vas-tu encore éluder ma question, Subaru ? interrogea-t-il dans son dos sa voix grave lui provoquant un léger frisson.

L'exorciste s'arrêta une seconde puis s'éloigna à nouveau disparaissant à l'orée du bois qu'ils avaient quitté la veille.

Il avançait sans savoir où il allait. Il voulait juste s'éloigner de lui, partir le plus loin possible. Quelle ironie. Il l'avait cherché pendant si longtemps et maintenant c'était lui qui le fuyait. Mais se doutait-il à quel point cela le faisait souffrir ? Le voir si tendre avec lui, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, en sachant qu'il ne faisait que jouer la comédie !

Subaru sentait ses larmes poindre dangereusement, des larmes qu'il lui avait semblé s'être taries depuis longtemps tant il en avait versées pour sa soeur et pour cet assassin.

- Ah ! C'est vous... Vous êtes l'homme que j'ai vu hier... ?

Il reconnut la voix de la jeune fille avant de la voir. Elle lui faisait face, sereine, les yeux emplis de douceur, et de surprise aussi, lui souriant simplement.

_A suivre..._

_Second chapitre enfin là... désolée pour le retard --', je pensais l'écrire bien plus tôt, ça n'a pas été possible... J'espère qu'il vous a plu : )  
Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera mais j'essaierai de le mettre au plus tôt ( y a la suite du dernier Sakurazukamori aussi qui se profile : ) ...)  
J'attends tous vos avis avec impatience !_

_Bye : )_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de cette fic est la propriété des Clamp _

_Note: encore ( me répète mais ça vaut la peine XD)... merci pour les reviews !_

**Un souhait différent**

_Chapitre 3_

- Vous allez bien monsieur ?

Elle semblait soudain s'inquiéter de son état face à son manque de réaction.

- Comment... Pourquoi parviens-tu à me voir maintenant alors...

- Mokona aussi te voit !

Les yeux de Subaru s'élargirent légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'étrange petite créature qui s'était nichée dans les bras de la jeune fille.

- Vous pouvez également me comprendre ?

La jeune fille acquiesça sans doute intriguée par son comportement.

- C'est un des pouvoirs de Mokona.

Le blond à l'apparence androgyne s'approchait d'eux en souriant suivi de ses deux compagnons.

L'exorciste jeta un oeil étonné à cette petite boule de poil.

- Mokona a de trèès grands pouvoirs ! s'exclama le petit être en quittant la jeune fille pour s'élever dans les airs.

- Mouais, faut pas exagérer non plus, grogna le plus imposant de tous d'un ton dédaigneux.

La créature le regarda attentivement puis explosa ravi :

- Kurorin est jaloux des pouvoirs de Mokona !

Cet homme à la carure digne d'un féroce guerrier paraissait ne pas du tout apprécier la plaisanterie, ce qui ne put empêcher Subaru de sourire en le voyant perdre son sang froid devant un si petit être.

- Kuro-puu ?

- Oh ! Toi... !

Le blond indiqua sa direction avant que le géant n'éclate de colère.

- Je crois qu'ils nous attendent, lui dit-il sourire aux lèvres.

Il lâcha un soupir méprisant et ils avancèrent vers les deux adolescents se tenant à présent aux côtés du chef des Sumeragi.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Fye, débuta le jeune homme androgyne avant de lui tendre la main.

Par simple politesse, il la lui serra, s'étonnant encore de ne pas lui passer au travers.

- Voici Sakura et Shaolan, continua-t-il désignant les deux adolescents.

La jeune fille lui sourit et le garçon se contenta d'un hôchement de tête poli.

- Je pense que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec Mokona, ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit geste affectueux vers la créature qui vint alors le rejoindre. Et cet imposant garçon se nomme Kurorin !

- Kurogane, espèce d'imbécile !

- Oups ! Désolé, lui répondit-il sans en avoir l'air le moins du monde.

Une fois encore leur comportement l'amusa.

- Ravi de vous connaître, répondit-il pourtant simplement. Je m'appelle Subaru Sumeragi.

Il vità un instant la surprise s'ancrer dans leurs yeux à tous.

- Subaru, dites-vous ? demanda étrangement l'adolescent dont il entendait la voix pour la première fois.

Leurs regards le mettait soudain, bizarrement, mal à l'aise.

- Quel est le nom de ce monde ? lui demanda celui qui se nommait Fye brisant ainsi ce dérangeant silence qui venait de s'installer.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Des regards de plus en plus étrange, méfiants même.

Il continua malgré tout.

- Nous avons... atteint ce monde peu avant vous, juste après l'apparition d'une plume...

Subaru releva la tête et se confronta à cet instant à des regards médusés.

- Tout se passe comme tu le désires, Subaru ?

* * *

- Où... est-il ? demanda Shaolan dans un souffle. 

- Mokona ne le voit plus...

La main de Sakura passa à l'endroit où Subaru Sumeragi se tenait un instant plus tôt.

Rien.

Il venait de disparaître sous leurs yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea le guerrier perplexe.

- C'est comme la première fois, releva la princesse. Je l'ai vu près de la rivière à notre arrivée, précisa-t-elle devant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, avec une autre personne mais son image s'est évanouie en un instant.

- Ils nous ont donc suivi, constata Kurogane.

- Nous devrions attendre qu'il réaparaisse alors, proposa Fye, ils pourront sans doute nous renseigner sur la plume.

- Est-ce bien prudent ? intervint enfin Shaolan.

Ils gardèrent le silence. Leur affrontement avec Seishiro était encore récent et ses paroles leur revenaient encore en mémoire. Il cherchait un certain Subaru, un vampire.

- ... et s'il s'agissait de ces jumeaux dont Seishiro parlait ? continua l'adolescent en suivant le cours de ses pensées.

- C'est une possibilité, admit Fye.

- Immortels, hein ? ajouta le guerrier déjà prêt à en découdre.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit eux...

Ils tournèrent leur attention vers Sakura, intrigués. Elle cherchait apparemment la meilleure façon de s'exprimer.

- Il avait un regard doux, se lança-t-elle, emplit d'une certaine bienveillance même. Il avait l'air... gentil, termina la jeune fille ne trouvant pas de terme plus approprié pour le décrire.

- Sakura a raison ! renchérit Mokona étrangement silencieux depuis quelques minutes. Mais Mokona a aussi vu beaucoup de tristesse dans ses yeux...

Cela chacun l'avait remarqué mais n'avait osé le formuler.

- Que faisons-nous, alors ? Shaolan ? Kuro-puu ?

Le guerrier adressa un regard noir au magicien.

- La plume de la princesse ne pas doit être très éloignée d'eux puisqu'elle semble la cause de leur présence ici... Restons ici pour la journée, nous le reverrons peut-être.

Les paroles de l'adolescent firent l'unanimité.

- Il est temps de déjeuner je crois, annonça le blond sourire aux lèvres.

- Déjeuner ! Déjeuner !

Mokona s'enthousiasmait ravi, à présent dans les bras de la jeune fille.

- Mouais... encore ces trucs...

- Tu n'aimes pas les fruits Kurorin ?

Fye eut droit à un nouveau regard courroucé.

- Y a que ça ici, des fruits !

Le magicien se mit à rire gentiment accentuant encore sa frustration.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer ?

- Oh ! Rien du tout ! répondit-il toujours amusé en se mettant en route vers leur lieu de campement.

Sakura et Mokona les suivirent parlant encore un peu de Subaru, Kurogane s'enervant de plus belle sur le blond qui ne cessait de le taquiner.

L'adolescent jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à l'endroit où ils venaient de rencontrer ce jeune homme.

- Es-tu vraiment celui qu'il cherche ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Toujours perplexe, il suivit enfin ses compagnons.

* * *

Il se tourna vers Seishiro qui s'approchait de lui. Il n'avait pas senti sa présence avant qu'il ne lui adresse la parole. Leur réveil commun lui revenant à l'esprit, il préféra reporter son attention sur ses précédents interlocuteurs. Il ressentit, avant qu'il ne vit, la main de Sakura passer à travers sa poitrine tel un léger courant électrique. Les voix s'élevèrent mais elles étaient à nouveaux incompréhensibles. 

Subaru venait de quitter leur plan de perception. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce dû à la présence de l'assassin ?

- Subaru ?

Il l'ignora et suivit l'adolescent qui se mettait en route.

- Tu ne veux même plus communiquer avec moi ? demanda l'assassin, déjà à ses côtés, son ton variant entre fausse déception et amusement.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'il continue perpétuellement ce jeu avec lui. Mais le chef des Sumeragi, après ces instants qu'il avait l'occasion de passer à nouveau à ses côtés, ne se sentait déjà plus capable de le quitter, sa douleur et son amour se combattant sans relâche.

Et pourtant...

- Je leur ai parlé, dit Subaru, coupant court volontairement à ses réflexions. Mais mon nom ne leur était apparemment pas inconnu.

- Vraiment ? dit le Sakurazukamori ne semblant déjà plus s'y intéresser.

Devant ce retour à l'indifférence, l'exorciste n'en dit pas plus, se contentant juste de sa présence.

Ils atteignirent une fois de plus la clairière.

Sakura et Shaolan s'installant près des restes de leur feu de camp, ils semblaient décidés à y rester un certain temps.

Subaru s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre parmi d'autres. Seishiro ne le quittait pas, lui portant bien plus d'attention qu'il n'aurait pu espérer mais il savait bien qu'il se faisait des illusions, s'il était là ce n'était que par obligation. Ces pensées l'effleurèrent à peine que l'ancien vétérinaire se plaça face à lui et passa une main legère sur son front pour en écarter quelques mèches de cheveux.

- Arrête.

Son ton manquaitcruellement de conviction et de fermeté.

- Me répondras-tu cette fois ?

Les doigts descendirent vers son visage.

- Quel est ton souhait Subaru ?

La main de l'assassin descendit vers sa gorge.

Le coeur de l'exorciste battait de plus en plus vite, le corps de Seishiro plus proche que jamais.

- Je...

Il allait détourner la tête mais il l'en dissuada en posant tendrement sa main sur sa joue. Subaru tenta de le repousser mais il s'empara de son poignet pour le maintenir au-dessus de sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Son regard était ancré dans le sien, son sourire ne quittant pas ses traits, son oeil valide semblant lui montrer l'intérêt que le jeune exorciste avait toujours voulu qu'il lui porte.

- Dis-moi, Subaru...

Son visage se rapprochait encore et sa main avait quitté sa joue pour se nouer autour de sa taille. Il tremblait entre ses bras, son sang-froid l'abandonnant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il ne pouvait plus lui résister, il avait trop lutté.

Il voulait savoir ?

Il le lui dirait quitte à tout perdre, ce souhait qu'il avait depuis si longtemps gardé en lui, dont personne n'avait connaissance.

- ... Je souhaite... que tu me tues... si cela est la seul façon d'attirer ton attention, avoua-t-il enfin vaincu.

Une lueur de surprise brilla un instant dans l'oeil doré mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réagisse, la chaleur du corps de Seishiro le réchauffant comme aucun feu n'en aurait été capable.

- Est-ce cela ce que tu souhaites réellement aujourd'hui ? le questionna soudain l'assassin, son bras enserrant encore un peu plus sa taille.

La question résonna à ses oreilles, le destabilisant un peu plus encore si cela était possible. Il refusait d'en arriver là.

Il fut secoué d'un douloureux sanglot retenant ses larmes par un incroyable effort de volonté.

Il était déjà trop tard.

Il dit alors, pour la première fois, les mots se formant en même temps que ses pensées, ce à quoi il s'était refusé de croire depuis si longtemps.

- Je... je souhaiterais... que tu... m'aimes... car je t'aime...

Il s'arrêta puis continua avec plus de difficulté encore.

- Je désirerais pouvoir rester à tes côtés... quelles qu'en soit les conséquences... ne plus jamais te quitter...

Le regard soudain froid de Seishiro le brûlait et cette réaction lui faisait si mal ! Ce souhait irréalisable qu'il lui dévoilait enfin n'étant accueillit que par l'indifférence ! Il l'avait toujours su...

Ses larmes coulèrent en silence le long de ses joues alors que le Sakurazukamori le relachait déjà.

Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais il avait voulu y croire.

Soudain, la main qui venait de libérer son poignet se posa sur sa nuque et le bras qui avait abandonné sa taille un instant plus tôt enlaça ses hanches fines. Le corps de Seishiro se plaqua contre le sien et son dos se colla au tronc de l'arbre.

- Je crois qu'en fin de compte, étant le seul être capable de me faire éprouver un sentiment...

Il effaça les larmes qui ne semblaient pas se tarir, son expression s'animant au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots.

- ... ton souhait n'est peut-être pas utopique...

Subaru se calma la situation lui paraissant irréelle.

- ... je crois même que je pourrais le réaliser, pour un temps du moins.

L'assassin approcha encore son visage du sien.

- Mon souhait n'est pas si différent après tout.

Son sourire s'accentua. La chaleur envahit le corps de Subaru n'osant croire l'aveu qu'il venait de lui faire. Et comme pour lui prouver qu'il disait vrai, les lèvres de Seishiro se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes, lui offrant une joie jusque là inespérée, l'univers qui les entourait semblant s'effacer pour ne plus laisser place qu'à lui, à son odeur, à son corps, à ses lèvres qui faisaient preuve d'une douceur infinie. Le baiser s'approfondit, les bras de l'assassin ne lui offrant aucune retraite, dont il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas voulu. Leur langue se rejoignirent enfin et, timidement d'abord, Subaru répondit à ses ardeurs passionnées.

Lentement, leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer. Le souffle court, prenant à peine conscience de la situation, l'exorciste se sentit peu à peu envahit par la gène. Et la peur. La peur que ces instants soit encore un jeu pour lui.

Il releva les yeux vers lui, craignant pourtant plus que tout de croiser son regard.

Il l'observa enfin.

Seishiro ne relâchait pas son corps et une expression satisfaite se peignait sur ses traits ne laissant plus la place à la moindre moquerie.

- Sei...

Il lui sourit simplement, sa main caressant sa joue avec douceur attendant seulement que sa proie parvienne à lui parler.

Subaru allait enfin se libérer de ses questions lorsqu'une éclatante lumière fit son apparition entre leur deux corps enlacés libérant deux étranges spères lumineuses.

_A suivre..._

_Ne crois qui reste plus que l'épilogue ( reste encore quelques réponses à donner quand même XD ). Jene suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre --' mais je voulais le poster ce week-end alors j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop déçu... ( poste mes fics ce w-end, dont la suite de ma première fic sur X/1999, et puis vais enfin me remettre à mes cours --') Dites moi s'il vous a plu ou même si vous avez détesté :D !_


	5. Epilogue version I

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de cette fic est la propriété des Clamp _

_Note: merci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'ici et merciiiiii pour les reviews !  
J__'annonçais précedemment que tout se terminerait avec ce prologue... mais au lieu d'en faire un je me suis retrouvée avec deux --' donc, n'étant pas parvenu à choisir je commence par celui-ci (très court) puis je publierai l'autre: )_

**Un souhait différent**

_Epilogue (version I)_

Une lueur soudaine attira leur attention.

L'éclat familier provenait du bout de la clairière.

- C'est une plume ! se réjouit Mokona les yeux grands ouverts.

- Allons-y !

Shaolan se précipita vers l'origine de cette lumière rapidement suivi par ses compagnons.

Arrivé à proximité de la plume, l'adolescent s'arrêta stupéfait.

- Sei...shiro... ?

Subaru Sumeragi posa un regard interrogateur sur le nouvel arrivant.

- Suis-je censé vous connaître jeune homme ? demanda simplement l'homme à l'apparence connue.

Shaolan se reprit ; ses amis venaient de le rejoindre.

- Excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il reporta son attention sur la plume qui flottait aux côtés de Subaru, s'en approcha et s'en empara délicatement. L'adolescent la remit dans les mains de Sakura qui le remercia d'un radieux sourire.

Il jeta un oeil aux deux homme enlacés, perplexe, puis observa la plume de sa princesse réintégrer son corps pour lui rendre une nouvelle partie de sa mémoire.

Dès que la plume disparut, sans intervention aucune de leur guide, une bulle d'énergie les enveloppa et, sans préambule, le monde qu'ils venaient de parcourir s'effaça pour laisser place au couloir d'énergie qui séparait les univers.

* * *

Subaru ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se produire. L'adolescent qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Shaolan s'était approprié les sphères lumineuses et elles s'étaient fondues dans le corps de la jeune fille. Puis toutes ces personnes avaient disparues. 

Eux restant dans ce monde.

Il reprit soudain conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, dans les bras du Sakurazukamori, et la rencontre qui venait d'avoir lieu s'effaça de ses pensées.

Seishiro lui souriait toujours.

Etait-ce vraiment possible qu'il puisse l'aimer ?

L'étreinte de l'ancien vétérinaire se ressera un peu plus.

Pourquoi se posait-il encore tant de questions ? Cela était inutile. Seul l'instant présent avait de l'importance.

L'exorciste se détendit cette fois totalement et lui rendit enfin son sourire.

- Je suis si heureux Seishiro, souffla Subaru, tout doute le quittant finalement.

Plus rien ne comptait. Sauf lui.

* * *

- Pourquoi les avons-nous quitté de cette façon ? interrogea enfin Kurogane alors qu'ils avançaient lentement sur le chemin escarpé du nouveau monde qu'ils avaient atteint. 

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Ils marchèrent un temps encore puis Shaolan s'arrêta.

- Vous l'avez-vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui.

- Il s'agissait bien de Seishiro mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui... et puis, il était vraiment _très_ différent de ce Subaru.

- C'est ce qu'il m'est également apparu, confirma Fye. Cet homme paraissait presque ne pas...

Il n'en dit pas plus mais chacun avait compris ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- Subaru ne semblait plus triste pourtant à ses côtés, releva néanmoins Sakura.

Ils n'émirent aucun doute non plus sur cette affirmation, eux aussi l'avait remarqué.

- Ce monde était des plus étrange aussi. Presque comme-ci il...

L'adolescent s'arrêta à son tour. Ils pensaient tous la même chose.

- Mokona va demander à Yuko, dit ce dernier sérieux.

Ils le laissèrent faire mais la réponse que leur donnerait la sorcière des dimensions ne serait sans doute pas très éloignée de leurs soupçons. Ils avaient récupéré une plume de la princesse mais le malaise qu'ils ressentaient après ces évènement ne les quitterait sans doute pas avant longtemps.

- Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place, laissa échapper le magicien.

Ils étaient tous d'accord, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

* * *

Il frappa à la porte. 

Pas de réponse, évidemment.

Il entra, s'approcha du lit et s'autorisa à effleurer la peau de l'exorciste. Il était immobile, allongé sur cet imposant lit.

Le Rainbow Bridge.

Il s'en souvenait encore. Tout s'était passé si vite.

Et maintenant, il était de retour à ses côtés.

Son corps inerte, son regard vide.

Il n'avait rien pu y faire.

Le Sakurazukamori était mort et il avait perdu Subaru.

Il avait d'abord était alarmé de ne pas les voir mais la prêtresse d'Isé, plus lucide que lui à cet instant, les avait retrouvés à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, l'assassin dans ses bras lui soufflant encore quelques mots. Il avait assisté à la scène impuissant. Le coeur de Subaru se brisant à l'instant où Seishiro avait rendu l'âme.

Une étrange lueur avait alors envelloppé le corps de l'exorciste sous le choc de sa mort et il avait perdu conscience.

Il ne s'était plus éveillé depuis lors.

La lueur, dont l'origine leur était restée inconnue, avait disparue quelques heures après leur retour au Campus Clamp.

Subaru s'était fermé au monde, plongeant dans son inconscient, à un point tel que même son clan ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

- Je suis désolé Subaru, j'aurais dû empêcher que cela n'arrive.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'en es pas responsable. »

Sans doute aurait-ce été les mots qu'il lui aurait dit.

Il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main, l'une d'elles s'écrasant sur le visage inexpressif de Subaru.

Il était temps qu'il le quitte.

Il perdait invariablement les personnes chères à son coeur. Cela allait en être autrement cette fois.

- Comme je te l'ai promis, Subaru, je ferai tout pour réaliser mon souhait. Je le protégerais.

Kamui quitta la chambre du chef des Sumeragi plus déterminé que jamais.

Tout se jouerait aujourd'hui et, qu'importe le prix, il sauverait Fuma.

**Fin**

_Je crois bien que l'idée m'est venue en écoutant une des chansons de l'ost de Tsubasa Reservoir ( elle me rend toujours mélancolique... ) et je trouve que les paroles (voir ci-dessous) ne sont pas très éloignés de l'ambiance de ce petit épilogue si vous avez l'occasion de l'écouter je vous la conseille vraiment !_

_Sinon, eh bien voilà un bien triste épilogue --' J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! (moi je l'adore mais prèfère le second malgré tout :D )Le deuxième (bien plus long ) ne devrait pas tarder ( ai cartonné, écrit 2 épilogues d'affilés... ai encore éjecté mes cours ----- . ----- ' ) n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :°)_

« You are my love »

« Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in silence  
all alone  
in ice and snow

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You're my love

In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
lost in vain  
so far in the scenery  
hold me tight  
and swear again and again  
we'll never be apart

If you could touch my feathers softly  
I'll give you my love  
We set sail in the darkness of the night  
out to the sea  
to find me there  
to find you there  
love me now  
if you dare ...

Kiss me sweet  
I'm sleeping in sorrow  
all alone  
to see you tomorrow

In my dream  
I'm calling your name  
You're my love ...  
my love ... »


	6. Epilogue version II

_Auteur : kokoroyume_

_Disclaimer : Chaque personnage de cette fic est la propriété des Clamp _

_Note: Encore et toujoursmerci d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'ici !  
Voilà le dernier épilogue qui clôture enfin cette fic, bonne lecture : ) !_

**Un souhait différent**

_Epilogue (version II)_

Elles stagnaient face à eux, suspendues entre ciel et terre, ces deux étranges bulles dont l'éclatante blancheur s'atténuait peu à peu. Lentement, se dévoilèrent des formes familières en leur centre.

Les bras de Seishiro l'abandonnèrent, il le regretta aussitôt.

Avec prudence, l'assassin approcha sa main de l'une d'entre-elles, alors que se révélaient à eux les étranges demi-plumes qui les occupaient.

- Attendez.

Ils portèrent immédiatement leur attention vers l'origine de la voix.

Shaolan.

- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je terminer mon geste ? interrogea l'assassin peut-être curieux, sa main à quelques centimètres de l'objet convoité.

L'adolescent se contenta de le fixer sans un mot.

Son regard était méfiant à l'encontre du Sakurazukamori. L'exorciste se demandait s'il pouvait percevoir sa vraie nature. Ses yeux, en tous cas, le laissait croire.

- Cette plume appartient à Sakura.

Le blond avait adopté un ton doux mais ferme.

Subaru se rendit compte qu'ils se tenaient tous là, avec le guerrier, la jeune fille et Mokona, et ce depuis un certain temps apparemment.

- Nous la récupérons et nous vous laissons, dit soudain Kurogane en posant un regard débordant d'agressivité, Subaru n'en doutait pas, sur Seishiro.

L'atmosphère était lourde et électrique. Il commençait à craindre qu'une bataille ne se déclenche au moindre mot qu'ils pourraient encore échanger. C'était un assassin, il pouvait les tuer facilement dans l'instant.

Les morceaux de plume vacillèrent et Shaolan et ses compagnons disparurent un instant de leur champ de vision avant de réapparaître.

Ils étaient tous dans le même état de surprise.

- Elle est brisée. Comment allons-nous faire ? interrogea Shaolan qui s'approchait du bien de sa princesse.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un chose pareille puisse se produire, répondit Fye songeur, peut-être suffit-il juste de les mettre entre les mains de Sakura.

L'adolescent s'exécuta sous les yeux attentifs des maîtres du yin et du yang.

Rien ne se produisit, les deux parties restant obstinément dissociées.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Eh, la boule de poil, tu sais ce qu'on doit faire toi ?

Le petit Mokona s'approcha de Sakura, la situation semblant lui paraître tout aussi floue qu'à Kurogane. Fye les rejoint émettant les hypotèses les plus diverses.

- Excusez-moi.

Shaolan faisait face au Sakurazukamori calme mais sur ses gardes.

- Vous vous appelez Seishiro, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier s'en étonna à peine.

- C'est exact. Et vous êtes ?

- Pourquoi lui poses-tu la question alors que tu n'y portes aucun intérêt, dit Subaru l'affirmant plus que n'attendant une réponse.

La lueur des sphères vacilla encore.

- Tu as raison.

Nouveau changement d'éclat.

- La plume réagit, souffla le blond à ses compagnons.

L'assassin sourit.

- La seule personne qui éveille mon intérêt c'est toi toi Subaru, lui dit-il en enlaçant sa taille.

Une lumière les aveugla une seconde et, lorsqu'elle s'atténua, une plume unique flottait devant le visage de Sakura.

- C'est lui ! dit joyeusement Mokona. Subaru a rendu son apparence à la plume !

- On avait compris, bougonna Kurogane dont la brusque joie de la petite créature semblait le lasser, pas la peine d'en faire une histoire.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Fye à l'enthousiasme de Mokona, c'est au moment où vous vous embrassiez que nous avons été capable de vous voir, termina-t-il sourire aux lèvres en s'adressant au chef des Sumeragi.

- Vraiment... ? osa-t-il murmurer alors qu'il sentait le rouge lui monter au visage. Vous nous...

- Oui, avoua timidement la jeune fille.

L'exorciste, prenant aussi soudainement conscience de l'image qu'il devait donner ainsi dans les bras de Seishiro, détourna vivement les yeux profondément gêné.

- Tu es vraiment très mignon lorsque tu rougis Subaru, lui sussurra l'assassin au même instant, son souffle effleurant sa peau.

- Sei...

Tout cela semblait si improbable et pourtant si doux. Bien qu'il soit dans les bras d'un tueur totalement indifférent à la mort d'autrui, le meurtrier de sa soeur, cela il ne pouvait l'oublier, il se sentait incroyablement bien.

L'exorciste sentit à nouveau les regards chargés de méfiance qui ne les quittaient pas. Seulement, cette fois, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers eux, il put voir de l'inquiétude pour lui dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Et de la bienveillance. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Princesse ?

La voix de l'adolescent les sortit de cet échange muet.

- Oui.

Lentement la plume qu'elle tenait entre ses mains réintégra son corps, Subaru un peu décontenancé par cet étrange phénomène qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion d'observer jusqu'à son terme.

* * *

- Tu penses qu'ils sont rentrés dans leur monde Kurorin ? 

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache, s'énerva-t-il à peine.

- Je suis certaine qu'ils le sont, affirma l'adolescente en posant sa main sur son coeur, de nouveaux souvenirs lui revenant encore à l'esprit.

- Ce Seishiro-là avait l'air vraiment très dangereux, releva pourtant Shaolan.

- Un redoutable combattant, confirma le guerrier.

- Subaru également, ajouta Fye.

- Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre, dit Sakura en souriant devant les doutes de ses amis.

- C'est la phrase magique ! Mokona le pense aussi, tout se passera bien pour Subaru !

- Ouais, bon, au lieu de gaspiller ton énergie pour si peu, fais nous quitter ce monde.

Kurogane eut droit à une nouvelle réplique de la part du petit être, Fye vint bientôt se joindre à leurs échanges dans les règles de l'art et Sakura les observa amusée.

- Seishiro, où que nous allions, tu es toujours aussi étrange...

- Shaolan, nous y allons ! l'appela le magicien.

Il rejoint rapidement ses amis et Mokona se lança.

- Kapoo ! Pa... Pa kuu ! Taan!

La porte des dimensions s'ouvrit et ils quittèrent enfin cet univers digne de l'Eden.

* * *

Le Rainbow Bridge, tel qu'ils l'avaient quitté. 

- Nous sommes de retour.

La voix neutre mais douce de Seishiro, ses lèvres effleurant presque son oreille, son dos contre sa poitrine.

- Que décides-tu à présent ? demanda-t-il encore.

Mais la question était inutile, l'exorciste avait déjà choisi. C'était un meurtrier mais ses sentiments pour lui n'avaient jamais changé.

- Vous êtes donc toujours vivant. Mon cher Kamui en sera ravi.

Le dragon de la terre venait de se poser devant eux.

L'étreinte du Sakurazukamori s'accentua légèrement.

- Vos souhaits ont changé, révéla _Kamui _en souriant et en s'approchant lentement.

Un léger frisson de peur le parcoutut en croisant ses yeux, lui, ne jouait pas la comédie, il ne l'avait jamais caché, il détruirait l'humanité.

Celui qui autrefois se faisait appeler Fuma s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des maîtres du yin et du yang. Subaru vit sa main s'approcher de son visage mais l'assassin retint son poignet.

- N'as-tu pas déjà ton propre jouet ?

Seishiro souriait, il en était certain, mais son ton était aussi froid que la glace.

Les lèvres du leader des dragons de la terre s'étirèrent un peu plus encore.

- Nous ne verrons plus le Sakurazukamori parmi nous apparemment.

Ce dernier le relâcha.

- Et l'autre Kamui n'aura plus droit au soutien du chef des Sumeragi.

Subaru en avait déjà décidé ainsi, même s'il se savait égïste, même si l'adolescent en souffrirait. Les sceaux étaient là. Et il lui faisait confiance, Kamui y arriverait.

- Il est puissant et il pourra te vaincre.

L'exorciste n'en doutait pas ; l'ange le fixa un instant.

- Oui, il est fort, mais tant qu'il persistera à souhaiter, je le serais plus que lui.

Il entama un geste de départ puis ajouta :

- La mort ne fait pour l'instant plus partie de vos souhaits alors profitez de ce répit car la fin du monde est proche.

Une expression glaciale, si indifférente, que lui seul était capable d'afficher, se peignit sur ses traits puis, d'un bond, il les quitta.

Cette ville allait encore subir des épreuves mais ils n'y pouvaient plus rien.

- Seishiro, quittons Tokyo.

- Très bien. Tu es conscient que je n'arrêterais pas pour autant ?

Il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Je sais. Et je ferais également mon devoir où que je me trouve.

- Es-tu certain de ne pas le regretter ?

- Il est déjà bien trop tard pour les regrets Seishiro.

Subaru se retourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Avec lenteur, lui laissant ainsi tout loisir de refuser, l'assassin approcha son visage du sien puis posa une fois encore les lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Ils échangèrent un long baiser puis se séparèrent.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Subaru.

La douleur et ses derniers doutes le quittèrent, Seishiro lui accordant un sourire plus sincère que jamais.

Il se blottit dans ses bras puis une pluie de pétales de cerisiers les envelopèrent.

Le pont avait retrouvé son calme, à présent déserté de toute vie.

* * *

Lady Sumeragi était plus inquiète que jamais. 

Son petit-fils, leur chef avait disparu depuis deux semaine. Elle ne savait même pas s'il vivait encore.

- Excusez-moi Lady Sumeragi. Cette missive vient d'arriver.

La jeune femme qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau lui déposa l'enveloppe en main propre puis se retira.

Seule dans cette vaste pièce, elle se décida à l'ouvrir.

-

_Chère grand-mère,_

_Je vous prie de pardonner ce long silence._

_Ne vous inquiétez plus pour moi, je vais bien. D'ici quelques jours, je vous enverrai les coordonnées vous permettant de me donner les instructions liées à de nouvelles affaires (qui, je le précise, ne pourront plus s'effectuer à Tokyo). Dans ces conditions, je tiendrais mon rôle de treizième chef de notre clan._

_Une fois encore, je vous prie de vouloir excuser ce qui doit, pour vous, ne sembler être qu'un caprice. _

_J'ai trouvé un certain bonheur et je ne souhaite pas le perdre._

_Je suis désolé de vous décevoir une fois de plus._

_Prenez soin de vous._

_Subaru Sumeragi_

-

Elle relut une seconde fois ces mots puis soupira.

- Mon enfant...

Lady Sumeragi ne savait que penser de cette lettre mais, bien que ces termes pouvaient paraître distants, elle pouvait y percevoir une étincelle de vie que son petit-fils avait perdue depuis la disparition d'Hokuto.

- Je prie pour que vous puissiez être heureux mon cher petit-fils.

Elle referma soigneusement l'enveloppe.

Tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas cru et pourtant elle était là. 

Une longue lettre qui trônait sur la table du salon commun depuis plusieurs jours.

Ecrite de la main de Subaru.

Mais il aurait tant aimé l'avoir à ses côtés à présent. Un ange avait perdu la vie, des mains de Fuma, en protégeant Karen et Arashi avait disparue. Sorata en était d'ailleurs fortement affecté ; ils essayaient de rester soudé mais la fin ne tarderait plus, il en avaient tous conscience.

Kamui posa les yeux sur cette feuille qui n'avait plus quitté cet emplacement depuis que l'enveloppe avait été ouverte.

Comme il avait été heureux de le savoir en vie ! Après tant d'angoisse et d'inquiétude... Il regrettait juste de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés...

L'adolescent parcourut des yeux les phrases s'adressant à chaque sceaux, avec une attention particulière pour chacun, ce qui les avaient étonnés. Mais pas lui. Même s'il ne l'avait pas toujours montré, Subaru était profondément gentil.

Il s'arrêta sur les derniers mots qui lui étaient adressés.

-

_Mon cher Kamui, j'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir abandonné mais je sais que tu peux compter sur les autres sceaux._

_J'ai eu droit à une nouvelle chance, je me trouve maintenant à ses côtés. Et je ne peux me résoudre à le quitter, je ne le désire pas._

_J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider encore un peu et être auprès de toi. Cela est impossible._

_Néanmoins je crois en toi Kamui. Surtout n'abandonne jamais ton souhait, tu as la force, le coeur et le courage pour le réaliser. _

_Tu ramèneras Fuma, j'en suis persuadé._

_Nous nous reverrons un jour, je veux y croire._

_Au revoir._

-

Kamui était vraiment heureux pour l'exorciste et, même si sa présence lui faisait cruellement défaut, chaque fois qu'il relisait ces mots, il reprenait espoir.

L'adolescent quitta la pièce.

Ils devaient se réunir pour trouver une solution au cas d'Hinoto qui les avait trompé à plusieurs reprises. Subaru serait absent. Mais les certitudes de l'exorciste ne le quitteraient pas.

* * *

La chambre était plongée dans la semi-pénombre. 

Il se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, pensif.

Enfin, il se décida à y entrer.

Il s'approcha en silence du lit qu'ils occuperaient ensemble bientôt sans aucun doute.

Seishiro observa sa proie endormie, son torse fin mais musclé à peine recouvert par les draps.

« Quelle naïveté et que d'innocence malgré les années passées... »

Il glissa une main tendre dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Vivre un temps avec toi, le seul que je puisse aimer, ne pourra que me rendre heureux Subaru, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

L'assassin laissa courir ses doigts sur son visage.

- Mais mon bonheur ne sera total...

Il approcha son visage de celui de l'exorciste.

- ... que lorque je mettrai un terme définitif à notre promesse, en réalisant mon dernier souhait.

Les lueurs de l'aube filtrèrent à travers les rideaux.

Le Sakurazukamori l'embrassa à peine réveillant ainsi son compagnon.

« Mais il nous reste encore du temps »

Subaru ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés.

- Bonjour Sei..., dit-il dans un sourire peut-être encore un peu intimidé.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en posant un nouveau baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Tu es si attirant en ce moment que je pourrais ne plus me retenir très longtemps, lui souffla-t-il encore à l'oreille.

Seishiro s'écarta de lui et sourit.

Il rougissait comme l'adolescent qu'il avait été, bien qu'il essayait de le maîtriser, mais avec ce visage si adulte, cela ne le rendait que plus désirable.

L'assassin s'assit à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras. D'abord un peu hésitant, et visiblement à peine sortit des brumes de ses songes, le jeune homme vint finalement se blottir contre lui comme un enfant.

Il pouvait se contenter de cela pour l'instant, il ne tarderait pas à en avoir bien plus.

« Subaru nous resterons ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps »

Seishiro ressera un peu plus son étreinte.

« Jusqu'à ce que je fasse de toi mon successeur »

**Fin**

_Voilà, c'est terminé :°) !  
J'avoue que j'aime particulièrement cet épilogue et je le préfère nettement à l'autre ( espérons que le vieil adage qui soutient que lorsque l'on commence à apprécier ses écrits c'est qu'ils n'ont plus aucun intérêt soit faux XD) !_

_Dites-moi quel épilogue vous plaît le plus !_

_Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer cette fic et aussi à tous ceux qui simplement l'ont lue : ) !_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
